


tear up the house

by hydrolics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprisingly cold in Hokkaido during September</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear up the house

**Author's Note:**

> It actually gets pretty cold in Hokkaido, right now it should be in the 40s or 50s right now! Cabins with saunas are pretty popular but the saunas are about the size of a broom closet (Here's the cabin I used as a reference while writing this: https://www.nisekoizumikyo.com/izumikyo/accommo_en/stay/standard/detail.php?lang=1&id=55) I'm working on some more souharu fanfics but please enjoy this one :)

It was Haruka's idea but it was group effort with all their friends, a trip away the sticky heat of Tokyo had sounded nice at first, during the summer the city became an oven, humming with the voices of millions of people. Before they had left Rin had slung an arm around Haruka's shoulder and whispered something in his ear before handing him a paper bag. Sousuke was about to question him but Haruka was already pushing him towards the taxi.

The list of directions left by the resort said to turn off the heater before they went to bed at night, else it would overheat and break down. Sousuke had enjoyed himself and Haruka didn't even mind when wrapped his arm around his waist and dragged him closer to his body, the combination their body heat and the blankets and the thick clothing they wore was enough to keep them warm throughout the night.

In the morning, however, the cold would seep into the cabin and settle into his shoulder, squeezing until his bones ground against each other. All it took was a hot shower and some painkiller for it to go away and Sousuke would push the ache to the back of mind, his shoulder always ached when the weather cooled down so he wasn't worried.

However by the middle of the week, despite the painkiller and the early morning stretches, the pain in his shoulder stubbornly remained. Haruka could only give him worried looks as he watched Sousuke go through his morning routine, he learned through years of living with each other that fussing over Sousuke just irritated him. Despite that that still didn't stop him from silently hovering around him, watching Sousuke.

* * *

 

"How's your shoulder doing?"

Sousuke stopped in the middle rotating his right arm and scoots over to make room for Haruka on the bed. His eyes close as he feels Haruka place his hand on his shoulder and slowly rub it. "It's starting to feel better."

Haruka purses his lips and brings his hand back down to his lap. They sat together in silence while Sousuke went through the rest of his stretches.

"Let's stay inside today."

"Why?"

"It's been getting cold lately."

Sousuke stands up and puts both of his hands on the small of his back and leans back, still keeping up with the conversation.

"It hasn't gotten that cold, plus if it's my shoulder that's bothering you don't worry I'm telling the truth, it's been feeling better."

Haruka hums but Sousuke could see in his peripheral vision how the corners of his mouth had faintly turned down. "Well still, you're getting old. You must've forgotten that today's your birthday."

Sousuke almost falls backwards but catches himself, he looks at Haruka and sees that he has a small grin on his face. He huffs and picks his sweater from the bed, pulling it on over his head. Haruka was still grinning when he sits down again, when it looks like Sousuke wasn’t going to talk to him he nudges him in the side with his elbow.

“I didn’t forget my birthday.”

“I know you didn’t, I was just joking. But you’re still getting old.” He grabs Sousuke’s left arm and pulls him up. “C’mon I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

 

The surprise was in the bathroom, a tub full of steaming hot water.

“Only you would think running a bath for someone would be a good birthday gift.”

Haruka frowns at him but sits down on the edge of the tub. “Actually it was Rin’s idea. There’s Epsom salt in the water, he told me it’s good for sore muscles.” At that he gave Sousuke a pointed look but he ignored him and began stripping out of his clothes. He stepped into the tub and leaned back in the water, he would have to thank Rin later. Haruka begins to stand up but Sousuke grabs his wrist and pulls him towards him.

“Stop it.”

“No, get in with me.”

He keeps gently yanking Haruka until the man grabs his wrist and tugs himself free. He throws Sousuke’s hand back in the tub and walks out of the bathroom. Sousuke remains hanging over the side of the tub until he feels his skin chill, it was still early in the morning so they hadn't turned on the heating yet.

He submerges himself up to his shoulders and watches steam float up into the air before it dissipates. He wasn’t sure how long he was in there but he must have fallen asleep at some point because Haruka ends up gently shaking him awake. “You know only old people fall asleep in the bath.”

“Shut up, you’re older than me.”

Sousuke reaches for Haruka and sees that his fingers had become pruned, he must’ve been asleep for quite a while for that to happen. Haruka tries to wriggle away from him but he manages to wrap his arm around Haruka’s waist and drag him into the tub with him, water sloshes over the rim of the tub as Haruka lands in his lap. He feels Haruka stiffen in his arms and winces when he pinches his arm. “I had another surprise for you but forget it.”

Sousuke shrugs his shoulders and holds Haruka closer to himself but Haruka still seems to be angry at him, he leans over and pulls the stopper of the tub. The water level gets lower until there’s a familiar glug as the rest of water goes down the drain, Haruka climbs out Sousuke’s lap and pulls his wet clothes off and hangs them on the towel rack. He turns to face Sousuke and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Are you coming with me or are you just going to keep sitting around in an empty bathtub?”

“I thought I wasn't going to get my surprise?”

He could Haruka’s jaw tighten from where he sits and chuckles as he huffs and walks off, he gets out of the tub as well and follows Haruka. He was glad that everyone else had gone out earlier so they had the cabin all to themselves, he didn’t want to be caught walking around naked by anyone.

Haruka stops in front of the door that leads to the sauna and Sousuke almost bumps into him, he glances over his shoulder at him and pulls the door open, steam billows out of the small room and coils around them. Haruka spreads a towel on the lowest bench and has him sit down before walking out, when he comes back he has another towel and a small jar in his hand.

He climbs up onto the bench behind Sousuke and puts his legs on either side of him. There’s already sweat beading on Sousuke’s forehead from the heat so when he feels Haruka’s hands on his shoulders he’s surprised to find that they’re cold and greasy.

“What are you doing?”

Haruka rubs whatever is on his hands into Sousuke’s shoulders before answering him.

“I’m giving you a massage.”

He digs into his shoulders with his thumbs and moves them in a circular motion, Sousuke starts to hunch up his shoulders but Haruka lightly kicks his thigh and he tries his best to relax, Haruka kisses his right shoulder and Sousuke grunts in return.

Soon he feels Haruka press his fingertips into the nape of his neck and Sousuke feels the pain start to melt away, by the time Haruka uses the palms of his hands to firmly rub his shoulder blades Sousuke finds himself boneless, he feels sleepy and yet oddly energized. He leans back onto Haruka but gets kneed in his back and turns to look up at him.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t lean on me you’re too heavy.”

Sousuke scoffs and climbs up next to Haruka, he scoots down and lays on his back using Haruka’s lap as a pillow. Haruka’s face is flushed and sweat drips down his face, Sousuke watches as one drop slides to the corner of his mouth and Haruka catches it with his tongue.

He reaches up to cup his face and Haruka leans into it and closes his eyes as he kisses the palm of his hand. Sousuke moves his hand to the back of Haruka’s neck and drags him down as he leans up and they meet in the middle, their lips press together and he feels Haruka breath fan across his face.

They stay like until Sousuke presses his tongue against the seam of Haruka’s mouth and slots their mouths together, he sucks Haruka’s tongue into his mouth feels their kissing grow slicker and louder. Haruka breaks away first and helps push Sousuke up and off the bench, he climbs onto Sousuke’s lap and pushes him until leans back onto the wall of the sauna.

Sousuke grabs the back Haruka’s head and pulls him in for another kiss, he runs his hand down his back and rests it on Haruka’s hip and puts the other one on top of his thigh. Haruka wraps his own arms around his shoulders and tilts his head to the side, he breaks away to take a breath and wipe away the spit on the side of his mouth and leans back in to suck Sousuke’s bottom lip.

While Haruka nibbles his lip, Sousuke brings his hand to the small of Haruka’s back and reaches down lower to rub his asshole, he feels it clench and relax beneath his fingertips and Haruka moans into his mouth. He takes hold of Haruka’s jaw and pulls him away to look at his face as he keeps rubbing and pushing against his hole, he’s panting and his flush spread all the way to his chest, his pupils have dilated so much that the blue of his irises faintly outline the edges like the corona of an eclipse. Sousuke licks his lips and moves his hand from Haruka’s asshole to press against his taint and watches as Haruka closes his eyes and buck his hips. “Haruka, can I keep going?”

Haruka nods his head and Sousuke moves to lift him off his lap but is stopped by Haruka tightening his hold around his neck.

“Don’t… you don’t have to leave.”

“I have to go get lube.”

Haruka shakes his head and reaches to the side to grab the jar next to them. “There’s coconut oil in here, we can use that instead.”

Sousuke pulls a face and Haruka answers the question he’s about to ask.

“Don’t worry it’s safe, I looked it up.”

He presses the warm glass into Sousuke’s chest until he takes it into his own hands, what was left inside of it had melted due to the heat of the sauna. “Is this another one of Rin’s ideas?”

“No, it was my idea. All of it was; the sauna, the massage, the coconut oil.”

Sousuke hums in thought and dips his fingers into the jar and coats them in the oil, Haruka places his hands on the wall and lifts himself up onto his knees so Sousuke can reach between his legs. He drags his fingers across Haruka’s taint and presses his index finger to his asshole. He presses it inside until all of it is inside and wraps his other hand around Haruka’s cock. He pumps his finger in and out for a bit and pulls it out, he presses both his index and middle inside and slowly strokes Haruka’s cock as he slides them both in. Haruka starts to pant lightly but doesn’t show any signs of discomfort, he wraps his own hand around Sousuke’s dick and begins stroking him from base to tip.

Sousuke starts to scissor and thrust his fingers inside of Haruka and occasionally presses his up against his prostate, Haruka’s panting grows louder and faster with moans interjected in between, he starts rocking between the hand wrapped around his cock and the one thats fingering him and stops stroking Sousuke to wrap his arms around his neck and tuck his face into his shoulder. Sousuke pulls his fingers out and gently slides three fingers into Haruka’s ass, his thumb and little finger press into Haruka’s buttocks.He starts out slow but his pace quickens and he releases Haruka’s cock to squeeze his ass and spread it. Haruka relaxes and tightens his hold and leans onto Sousuke more, he moans wantonly and franticly grinds his dick against Sousuke’s.

“Sousuke, I’m ready.”

Haruka sounds breathless and looks totally blissed out and Sousuke hasn’t even fucked him yet, he’s not sure if it’s because of the heat of the sauna because he’s already hot and lightheaded but he pulls his fingers out of Haruka and scrapes the rest of the oil out of the jar and slathers it on his dick. Sousuke holds his dick in one hand and helps guide Haruka down with the one still on his hip. He feels Haruka’s asshole clench when he first presses against it and removes his hand from Haruka’s hip to spread his ass, he closes his eye and leans his head back as a sigh leaves his mouth when he feels his cockhead enter Haruka. He hears Haruka groan and grab the hand still on his dick and places it on his other hip and places his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. Haruka lowers himself even further and Sousuke has difficulty breathing in the sauna as he feels more of himself enter Haruka, hot air flows down his throat and settles in his stomach like a heavy weight, curl up and tighten in his groin.

It feels like forever until he feels Haruka’s ass on his lap and he opens his eyes, Sousuke strokes Haruka’s swollen bottom lip with his thumb and brings their faces back together, their tongues sloppily rub against each other and Sousuke feels spit run down the corner of his mouth and mix with the sweat already there. When they break away theres a line of spittle between them, they stare at it as it hangs in the air like spun glass before it breaks and they’re brought back to reality. Sousuke wipes away the spit on Haruka’s chin and grips the underside of his thighs with both of his hands and Haruka braces his knees against the bench as Sousuke pulls out until his tip is all that remains in Haruka, braces his feet on the lower bench and thrusts up, hard.

Haruka lurches up with it and places one hand on the wall behind Sousuke as he sets a breakneck speed. He feels Sousuke’s thighs snap against his ass with every thrust and beneath their own moans he hears the slick sound of Sousuke fucking him, of flesh slapping against flesh. He steadies himself on the wall and unwraps his other arm around Sousuke’s neck and jerks himself off with uneven strokes. Sousuke digs his nails into Haruka’s thighs and bites into his shoulder as one of his thrusts go deep, Haruka chokes on a moan and lets go of his cock to bunch the towel in his fist. Sousuke takes hold of Haruka’s dick and strokes him as he fucks him fast and deep. Haruka tenses up on his chest and Sousuke rubs his hand up and down his back and turns to whisper into his ear, “Relax, Haruka.”

Sousuke moves his hand down Haruka’s back and grips his hips tightly, he thrusts up one, two, three times before he melts against the wall as he cums inside of Haruka. He feels Haruka shiver in his arms and Sousuke reaches between them to jerk him off, he kisses Haruka slow and deep as he feels him thrust into his fist one last time and feels his cum drip down his chest and knuckles. Haruka lifts himself up and gently guides Sousuke’s flaccid cock out of his ass and curls up on Sousuke’s lap. He lifts one hand to rub Sousuke’s right shoulder.

“Is your shoulder doing okay?”

Sousuke sighs and kisses Haruka on his forehead. “Yes, I’ve told you a million times today that my shoulder is fine so quit worrying.”

Haruka stays silent but Sousuke can tell that he’s pouting. They stay curled up on the bench until Haruka slides off of Sousuke’s lap and opens the sauna door, cold air flows in and Sousuke feels the sweat on his body chill. He goes to the lower bench and stands up on shaky legs, his knees ache from how leg he had them bent.

“We should clean up before the others come.”

Haruka nods in agreement and tries to stand up but after taking a few unsteady steps Sousuke grabs him, worried the shorter man would trip and fall over his own two feet. When he catches Sousuke worriedly looking at him glances away and mumbles under his breath, “You were pretty rough.”

Haruka ends having to lean against Sousuke’s side as they slowly make their way to the bathroom and start to rinse off their bodies using the detachable showerhead. When they finish Sousuke stands up to go get some towels when Haruka pushes him against the bathroom wall and wraps his arms around him. “Hey, did you forget again?” “No, but you’re gonna have to remind me. You know since I’m getting so old.” He leans his head on Sousuke’s chest and looks up at him through his eyelashes, his face is still flushed and his eyes were glazed over but he still glares at him. “You…”

Sousuke tilts his chin up with two of his fingers. “You were the one who wanted to stay inside because of it so tell me.” Haruka sighs and drags them down the wall until they’re facing each other and climbs back into Sousuke’s lap, curled just the same as they were in the sauna. They stay that way until Haruka leans up kisses Sousuke on his jaw.

“...Happy Birthday, Sousuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a souharu fanmix for Sousuke's birthday here on my tumblr: http://riverwife.tumblr.com/post/97428142566/lets-dream-a-better-dream-a-mix-for-two-boys


End file.
